


Blackened Gemstones

by River_Laughlin



Series: Gemstones [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Laughlin/pseuds/River_Laughlin
Summary: After her mother died in a car accident, and her sister took her own life, Ruby is stuck in the once happy home with a father that seems more like a monster.





	1. Chapter 1

As she approached the door, Ruby had a feeling of dread. She doubted that most people felt that way upon arriving home. She would rather face an army than open that door. Pulling the hood up on her red sweater she pushed the door open the usual smell of whiskey wafted over her. She stowed her keys inside the pocket of her tattered jeans and flicked off her black converse.

She hurried up the stairs before her father could notice she was home. Once inside her room she pulled out her books and notes and started working on her homework for the week. Annoyed with how quiet the room was Ruby put on her headphones to listen to some music. A few hours went past and Ruby had almost finished her work, when she felt a hand on her chest. The smell of alcohol and sweat met her nose as she turned to face the man that was groping her. He pulled her headphones down and whispered into her ear.

“I didn’t know you were home, Ruby.”

He moved his left hand down to the inside of her thigh, keeping his right rubbing her breast through her shirt and hoodie. She hoped that he just wanted to touch her and wouldn’t go further. Then she felt his lips on her neck, his breath brushing her ear. He grabbed Ruby’s arm pulling her out of her chair and over to the bed. He shoved her down _hard_ making her whip her head. Ruby wanted to tell him no, to leave her alone, but she knew it wouldn’t do any good. She looked up at her father who was leering down at her, taking off his belt. He climbed on top of her, his weight holding her in place as he unzipped her hoodie and pushed up the black tank top she had on underneath. He pushed his hand under her bra, squeezing and rubbing her little mound.

“You’re so soft.” He whispered into her ear as he stared kissing at her neck. He moved down and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them, with her panties, down in one stroke. “Well so much for the hope he was just gonna molest me.” Ruby thought bitterly as he pressed his erection against her, pushing himself deep inside. As he began thrusting he let his hands wander her body, running up her arms and across her shoulders, tracing her collarbone, moving just lower to briefly grab at her breasts. Running his hands down her waist and over her stomach before resting his weight on her hips. As his thrusts quickened and became erratic, Ruby fought the urge to vomit.

Letting thoughts of what they would go over in class tomorrow flood her mind, trying desperately to drown out the sounds of her father’s grunts and moans, that were coming from above her. As he got closer Ruby silently prayed he wouldn’t come inside her this time, feeling relived as he pulled out and came on her thigh. He collapsed next to her, laying there panting. Ruby begged every god she could think of to take pity on her. She didn’t want him to stay, to force her to cuddle against him while he slept. After what seemed like an eternity he got up and left her room.

 Ruby noticed then that she was crying, she willed the tears to stop, but they just continued to fall. She wanted to get up, to go and wash her father stench off her. Her body was unwilling to move so she laid there listening to the house creak and the cars drive past on the street below off into the night. Ruby was startled by her phone lighting up and vibrating on her desk. She knew it was Weiss. Weiss always messaged her after her father left. It was like Weiss had a sixth sense about it.

Ruby got up and removed the last of her clothes, wrapping herself in a towel. She grabbed the things she needed and headed across the hall to the bathroom, noticing her father passed out at the foot of his bed as she passed. Ruby placed her things on the sink and made sure the door was locked. She didn’t want another visit from her father tonight. Ruby turned on the shower letting the water heat up. Stepping into the shower she scrubbed at her skin with the loofa, not caring that it hurt, as she tried to wash away the disgust she felt. Once she finished washing her hair she stepped out of the shower, feeling the cold night air she shivered and grabbed a razor from the medicine cabinet. Ruby re-entered the warm water letting it banish the chill.

She drug the blade across the skin of her right arm, feeling the familiar sting as she watched the blood drip down her arm, watching it mix with the water before it vanished down the drain. She did so over and over until the calm it brought conquered over the pain and panic that came whenever her father touched her. She always let the razor solve that emotional turmoil, adding to the many scars that covered both of her arms. Thin neat lines that were pail and shiny, met ragged angry ones that puckered at the edges, dancing together across her flesh. Ruby got out of the shower and pulled on her usual rose covered pajama pants and a black tank. She headed back into her room, remembering she hadn’t checked that message. Grabbing her phone, she saw the text from Weiss same as always.

W~ “What are you up to?”

R~ “I just got out of the shower, I was studying. Did you finish the worksheet for Peach’s class?”

W~ “Of course I did, I never leave my work until the last minute and neither do you. So, I assume you have as well.”

R~ “No, I was about half way through when I got in the shower.”

W~ “What? That’s not like you. Are you alright? It’s almost midnight, where did your day go?”

Midnight? It couldn’t be. A quick glance at the clock said that it was. Shit now she would need to come up with yet another lie to tell Weiss. She hated doing it but she couldn’t just be like oh I guess my dad took longer to abuse me than I thought, and I guess I was in the shower cutting myself for an hour, but don’t worry about it I’ll get it done on time.

R~ “I’m fine, just lost track of time. I’ll be sure to finish up before I head to bed. I’ll meet you in the morning to go over it.”

W~ “Alright, see you at school.”

It amazed Ruby how such a mundane conversation could lift her spirits so much. “If I didn’t have Weiss I probably would have offed myself a long time ago. Just like Yang.” She thought to herself as she argued the pros and cons of finishing that worksheet tonight, and decided to do it on the bus in the morning. Tearing the sheets off her bed she laid down a throw blanket and curled up, falling asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby rushed down the sidewalk and burst through the front door. She took the stairs two at a time and dashed past the bathroom turning on her heel to face Yang’s door. After knocking, she hears no answer and slowly pushes the door open. There’s Yang swinging in the closet doorway, turning like a demented ballerina inside a music box. Ruby tries to cut her down, as she saws back and forth on the rope with the knife in her hand. The rope slowly becomes a steel cord and doesn’t even fray. Wait where did the knife come from?

Ruby opens her eyes and looks around the room. It was just a nightmare. “Only it wasn’t.” She whispers to herself. Ruby glances at her alarm clock the glowing blue numbers reading 6:00am. Well, being up early, she gets up and heads for her desk. She sits down and starts working on the last few questions on the science worksheet she promised Weiss she would have finished. Knowing that if she didn’t then she would have to answer a million questions from Weiss. Ruby hated lying about and dodging her friends concerned questions. At least she only had to lie about one problem. 

Living in a place that rained or was overcast most of the time had benefits, as wearing long sleeves all the time was normal for everyone. Ruby pulled on some blue jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt, remembering that her favorite red hoodie was dirty from last night’s events. She gathered her bedding and clothes and carried them down the stairs to the basement, placed them in the washing machine and started it. On her way, upstairs she noticed how quiet the house was this early, and decided to grab breakfast while her father was still passed out in his room.

Ruby grabbed a bagel and started eating a blue Go-Gurt, heading back up to her room. She read through her worksheet making sure she had done it correctly, satisfied she grabbed the rest of the school supplies she had been using and packed them into her red satchel. Realizing she still needed sleeves, Ruby pulled on her red and white track jacket with the two crossed axes of her school logo embroidered above the white letters of her name, R. Rose, in full caps on the back. It had the black and white wolf that was their mascot at her heart. 

Ruby lounged at her desk nibbling at her bagel wondering what she should tell Weiss about why she put off her homework. It wasn’t like her and she knew Weiss was going to give her the “Honor students don’t procrastinate.” Speech. The usual I forgot excuse wasn’t going to cut it this time.

At last it was time to head to the bus stop. Ruby pulled on her black converse and went to the basement to move her bedding into the dryer so they wouldn’t stink and so she would have her favorite blankets tonight. She grabbed her bag and left the house, making sure she had her key. She arrived at the corner the bus stopped at with time to spare and let her mind wonder while she waited. She thought about her nightmare. Of all the things that could terrorize her sleep why had it been Yang’s suicide? Ruby frowned, remembering finding her sister and a note that said a simple I’m sorry with no explanations. She wondered what Yang’s reasoning was. “Why not? It’s better than this.” Ruby thought to herself darkly. She was pulled from the thought as the bus pulled up. Walked towards it she saw a bunch of other students she hadn’t noticed joining her as the crowd climbed into the bus.

Climbing down from the bus, Ruby looked around hoping to spot Weiss’s white hair in the crowd. With no luck, she headed for the library where they usually spent first period since they had it free. A quick glance had Ruby spotting Weiss at their normal table in the back of the room. She pulled out her worksheet and headed over.

Weiss was wearing an ice blue skirt and a white button up, her sleeves were rolled up while she worked on something in front of her. She twisted a spare strand of hair from her pony tail that was draping over her shoulder, while her pencil glided across the page. It looked like she was looking through notes and research for an assignment. Ruby tapped her on the shoulder and handed her the worksheet as evidence it had been completed. She took the seat across from Weiss. Once she had looked it over, Weiss handed the page back to Ruby. 

“I got the same answers, but why did you wait so long? And I don’t tell me you forgot.” Weiss said in a concerned tone. 

“I just didn’t feel like doing it, I hate worksheets and this one was easy.” Ruby lied easily since it  was half true. 

“Are you sure nothing is bothering you? You are putting things off more and more and you never used to do that. Honor students don’t procrastinate.”

There it was, Ruby knew Weiss was going to say that. It was like a catch phrase. Ruby was glad Weiss noticed those small changes in how she behaved. Ruby liked how Weiss always showed she was worried but didn’t push. It gave Ruby a reason to live. 

“I’m fine, just bummed we didn’t do well in the soccer tournament this year. I mean we didn’t even get close to making state.”More lies, Ruby didn’t mind soccer being mostly done for a while. One less thing to worry about. She wondered if Weiss noticed how much Ruby lied to her, they were mostly half true but she still felt guilty for hiding things from Weiss. If Weiss knew she would do something about it and Ruby wasn’t willing to take the risk that any possible, foster family would take her away from her friends. 

“You’ll do better next year, but you need to stop waiting till the last minute before it becomes a habit. What other studies have you put off?” Weiss sounded annoyed but it seemed like she was just trying to hide her worry. She was trying to gain information about how bad the procrastination had gotten and by extension, more information about Ruby’s mental state.

“Almost finished with everything else, I need to work on that report for Dr. Oobleck though.” Ruby replied happy to be on a new topic. They spent the hour as they always did, working on their assignments and studying for tests.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby’s first class of the day was Science with Professor Peach. Once she placed her worksheet in the pile on Peach’s desk, she turned and took a seat next to the windows in the back of the room, on the far left. Ruby always sat in the back. It was hard to hear in that part of the room so no one sat near her, just the way she liked it.

Ruby scratched at her arm, hating the way the cuts itched as they healed. She wasn’t paying attention, she rarely did. Choosing instead to just take a photo of the board with her phone as “notes” at the end of class. Regardless, Ruby had always gotten perfect scores on her tests and assignments.

Professor Peach pulled Ruby aside at the end of class. “Ruby is everything alright?” She asked. “You didn’t do as well on your last few assignments, and only got a B on your mid-term exam. I would hate to see this become a trend.”

Great. Something else Ruby had to keep from Weiss. “Everything is fine, just been slacking off a bit.” She replied while she headed out the door. She was met with similar questions from Professor Port in English and Professor Williams in Math. She would need to try harder and get her grades up. It would make it easier on her if everyone thought she was back to normal, especially Weiss.

She kept up that line of thought on her way to lunch. Ruby got into the lunch line and grabbed a ham sandwich, an apple, and a cookie. She headed towards the table she normally sat at with her friends, who were oddly missing. She looked around before heading to the table to wait for them. It wasn’t long before a couple of her friends, Coco and Sun, walked up to her.

“Don’t you check your phone? Weiss messaged you a couple times. We are going to eat in the court yard today. We thought it would be nice to have a change of pace before it gets colder.” Coco said heading toward the back of the school. Ruby grabbed the rest of her lunch and followed after her.

“Why do you even have a phone if you’re not going to check it?” Sun joked while Ruby pulled out her phone and saw the messages from Weiss. Damn. It was on silent. They walked out into the courtyard, there were the rest of their friends.

“Sorry I’m late, my phone was on silent so I was waiting at our normal table.” Ruby said mustering as much cheer as she could, hoping they didn’t notice it was fake. Sun and Coco had taken the seats next to Weiss. Ruby took the seat next to Blake and across from Weiss, noticing her watching. Blake was doing the readings for English, not paying any attention to the conversation. Coco and Sun were talking about a movie that was going to come out later that week.

Ruby noticed Weiss giving her a look that she knew wasn’t good. Ruby didn’t like the worried expression. She put so much energy into avoiding making Weiss worry, but it seemed like Weiss put just as much energy into being worried.

Lunch ended with the decision to get the whole group together to go see that movie, Ruby couldn’t remember the name but knew it was a horror. She headed to her afternoon classes, getting more questions from her teachers. Despite the normal stress of a school day, it was her favorite day of the week. Wednesday. Her father would stumble in much later than normal, giving Ruby some time alone. Ruby’s father, Taiyang, would have to stay in the little convenience store he owned until his employees finished up.

It was the day of the week that the workers in the shop had to check inventory and make sure all the paperwork was done. Making him late for his meeting with the barstool. It also meant that he would be tired and would most likely pass out on the couch. Ruby smiled at the thought.

She was so lost in thought about how she would spend the time she didn’t notice Weiss walking next to her until she spoke.

“Do you have anything planned for today?” Weiss asked. “You want to come over? We could work on the rest of the homework we have this week. You can also spend the night. My parents are going to be working.”

A night away from home? That sounded perfect, but Weiss would never do that on a school night. Was Weiss really that worried? Ruby hated that she was the cause of it. Weiss needed a friend that she didn’t have to spend so much time and energy for. It would be better if she died, she should just end it now and save Weiss the trouble.

“I need to grab a set of clothes from my house but sure, that sounds great.” Ruby replied

Ruby noticed Weiss smile, as they headed out to the student parking lot. It made Ruby oddly happy, banishing the dark thoughts and any plans that had been forming in the back of her mind.

They climbed into the white BMW convertible Weiss drove and headed towards Ruby’s house. Weiss was talking about some project she had to do for student government, but Ruby wasn’t listening. She was thinking about what Weiss’s reaction would be if Ruby told her about the cutting.

Not a single positive reaction came to Ruby’s mind by the time they pulled into her driveway.

Ruby opened the front door and walked through, Weiss trailing behind her. Ruby ran up the stairs, leaving Weiss in the foyer, and threw a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, underwear and socks into a spare backpack. Grabbing what she needed from the bathroom on her way, Ruby headed back down the stairs.

Remembering that there were alcohol bottles everywhere, Ruby hoped Weiss hadn’t noticed. They got back into the car and started towards Weiss’s house. Ruby was glad to have dodged the bullet.

“Did your dad and uncle have a party?”

Shit. Why did Weiss always notice everything? It was so annoying. At least Weiss came up with the lie for her this time.

“Ya, one of their friends turned 43. I just stayed in my room.”

Why was it so easy to lie? Weiss didn’t deserve it. She didn’t need a friend that didn’t tell her the truth. Ruby remained quiet the rest of the drive, lost in her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Something was wrong and Weiss knew it. She had just got a startling clue as to what it may be. Ruby’s house was littered with bottles and stank of alcohol. Was Ruby’s dad an alcoholic? Weiss had only met the man once, and he hadn’t set off any red flags. Weiss wondered if Tai had taken to abusing Ruby verbally or worse, physically. She made a mental note to watch for any bruises with odd explanations.

If that were true why would Ruby lie? Wouldn’t she do something to make it stop? Weiss didn’t know much about Ruby’s family. She knew that Ruby’s mother had died in a car accident a couple years before Weiss moved into town. Blake had told her that Ruby had a sister, but Weiss had never heard anyone talk about her. Weiss wondered what happened to her.

Weiss pulled into the driveway and realized just how quiet she and Ruby had been. The reason Weiss had asked Ruby over was so she could be sure that Ruby did her work. She wondered if it was really just Ruby procrastinating. Maybe something was stopping her from working on it. Weiss knew it was getting bad, Dr. Oobleck had let it slip that Ruby wasn’t doing as well on her assignments are usual. Why wouldn’t Ruby just tell her what was wrong and let her help?

They had finished all their assignments and were studying for any quizzes they might have that week when Weiss decided that was enough. She pulled Ruby onto the bed and told her to choose a movie.

“Whatever is in there already.” She answered.

Weiss smiled, one of both of their favorite movies was in. She climbed onto the bed and hit play. Hearing the beginning of The Phantom of The Opera. She noticed Ruby was still wearing her jacket, that’s odd isn’t it? Weiss had her attention pulled back to the movie by Ruby laughing. She was glad that Ruby seemed a little back to her normal self.

They had fallen asleep before Masquerade. Weiss woke to Ruby holding onto her like her life depended on it. She grabbed Ruby’s arm, it seemed they started spooning at some point and Ruby was hugging her from behind. It felt nice. Before Weiss could think about that in detail, Ruby squeezed her _hard._

Weiss shook Ruby, trying to wake her from what must have been a nightmare. Once Ruby released her grip. Weiss rubbed her arm telling Ruby everything was fine and it was just a nightmare, she felt an odd texture. She felt Ruby pull her arm away sharply. She turned on her bedside light, seeing that Ruby was no longer wearing her jacket.

It took a moment for Weiss to register what she saw before Ruby crossed her arms and looked away. It couldn’t be, it looked like Ruby had pale lines crisscrossing over her skin. She had seen something similar in a movie. She wanted to see how bad it was and if any of them were fresh. He grabbed Ruby’s wrist and pulled gently, feeling resistance as Ruby kept her arms crossed.

“Please Ruby? Let me see.”

Ruby relented, releasing her left arm into Weiss’s view. Thankfully they all looked old, completely healed over. The thin even lines looked much better than the thick jagged ones as they mingled together across Ruby’s forearm. “What was your dream about?” Weiss asked deciding not to push Ruby into talking about the scars.

“Finding my sister in her closet, I’ve been having it a lot lately.” Ruby sounded sad, Weiss wasn’t sure what she meant.

 “Do you want to talk about it?” Weiss asked, getting tired of waiting for Ruby to open up on her own. Ruby took a deep breath and said “ok.”

“I had an older sister. Her name was Yang. One day she left school early, she hugged me and told me she loved me and that I needed to take good care of myself. She said goodbye, Yang never said that, she thought it was bad luck.” Ruby began looking a little uncomfortable. Weiss, who was still holding her hand, gave it a little squeeze. Ruby gave a small lopsided smile and continued.

“I hurried down the sidewalk after I got off the bus, something was wrong and I had to make sure Yang was ok. That’s where the dreams always start.” She paused, shrinking in on herself as her face fell. She seemed determined to finish.

“I ran right up to her room, but she didn’t answer when I knocked and I just went in. She was swinging from a rope in her closet doorway. I did everything I could but it was too late.” Ruby said, a few tears falling down her small face.

Weiss grabbed her and hugged her hard. What a horrible thing it happen. Weiss imagined her older sister, Winter, in the same position and couldn’t imagine the devastation Ruby must feel.

“I’m so sorry Ruby.”

Ruby was now hugging her back. They just sat there holding each other for a while. When they finally broke apart, Weiss ran her hands down Ruby’s arms moving to hold her hands. She felt her thumb run over the scars she knew were on Ruby’s left arm, but felt something distinctly more scab like on her right.

Weiss looked down and saw new red lines that looked like they had just scabbed over. Ruby pulled the arm to her chest, out of view, before Weiss could get a good look at them.

“When?” Weiss asked, feeling sad and defeated that this was something Ruby was still doing.

“Last night, just before I got your text.”

“Why? Why didn’t you talk to me?” Weiss was hurt that Ruby would rather hurt herself than talk to her about her problems.

“You couldn’t have stopped me.” Ruby said dodging the question.

Changing tactics, Weiss decided that she wouldn’t push Ruby about her reasons until Ruby was willing to bring it up.

“How long have you been doing this?” Weiss asked, afraid of the answer.

“Since before I met you. Just after Yang left. I didn’t want you to find out. I don’t want you to think that you could have stopped me, that you can.” Ruby said. The answer nearly crushed Weiss’s heart.

“Don’t worry about it Weiss. It’s not worth your energy.”

“What are you saying! Ruby you are worth my energy and my time. You’re my best friend. I want to help you with your problems so talk to me.”

Weiss was sure she could help Ruby stop. She didn’t want her friend to keep hurting herself, not when she was there to help.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby didn’t understand Weiss. Her reaction should have been different. Ruby expected some yelling or something, not the saddens in her eyes, the sorrow in her tone or the spare tear rolling gently down her cheek. Ruby would give anything in the world to make it vanish. She never wanted to see Weiss like that again.

Ruby surprised herself by reaching up and wiping the tear away with her thumb, and saying “I’ll try and stop, just please don’t cry.” The smile that caused, made her the happiest she had been since Yang died. It looked so much prettier on Weiss than that sad frown.

“I’ll do whatever I can to help. Is there anything else you want to tell me?” Weiss said. It was nice that she cared, it made Ruby smile.

“Besides my grades dropping slightly, no. I can fix those though.” Ruby said smiling at the way Weiss cringed.

“Ok I’ll come over tomorrow. We need to get rid of any blades you have.” Weiss said softly. Damn, why was Weiss being like this? Why did she care so much?

Ruby just nodded, no wanting to commit to anything. They just went back to hugging and faded back into their slumber.

Ruby was woken by Weiss’s alarm. Neither of them had the energy after last night to handle school that day. They decided to skip it in favor of figuring out what to do next. It was out of character for them but Weiss said this was more important. Which infuriated Ruby, now she was causing Weiss to skip school.

Once they were dressed and had eaten a small breakfast, Weiss told Ruby to grab her things and get in the car. “Where are, we going?” Ruby asked as she put on her seatbelt.

“Your house. I was serious Ruby. I am going to take anything sharp you have with me when I leave.”

What!? It was Thursday Ruby’s dad would be home all day! He wouldn’t try anything with Weiss there, right? Weiss couldn’t know about that, Ruby might get sent to a foster home or something far away from Weiss and their friends. Then Ruby really wouldn’t have anything. Ruby would kill him if he even looked at Weiss wrong.

Weiss pulled into the driveway, parking behind the yellow Ford Ranger that Tai drove. Once inside Ruby rushed Weiss up to her room, into relative safety.

“Ok, I want you to give me what you have, and where you have them hidden.” Weiss said in a commanding tone that left no room for discussion.

Ruby had pulled out every knife, razor or miscellaneous blade she had and placed them onto her desk. Weiss even demanded any scissors Ruby had. Weiss looked at the small pile and frowned sadly. Ruby just gave her a hug from behind trying to soothe the ache she knew she caused Weiss, when she heard her door open.

There he was, looking at Weiss with a confused expression. “Hey, I didn’t know you were going to be here Weiss. It’s nice to see you. Can I borrow Ruby for a minute?” He said with false kindness in his voice. 

“Hello Tai, of course you can.” Weiss replied, her tone much more genuine.

He pulled Ruby out of the room and down the hall into his room. He closed the door and locked it. He crossed the space between them and placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing the other to cup the side of her face.

“What are y-.” Ruby stared before his lips crushed into hers. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist.

She pushed him off, desperately trying to postpone this until Weiss was gone. “Dad, Weiss is here.” She whispered.”

“Then you’ll have to work fast.” He said putting both hands on her shoulders, applying pressure and forcing her onto her knees. Ruby did as she was told, not wanting to make a scene that Weiss might hear. She was already thinking about what she would tell Weiss when she got back, while he unzipped his pants.

He grabbed her head, wrapping his fingers around the base of her skull. She tried not to gag as he thrust himself into her mouth. He didn’t pass all the way in and didn’t move. She wanted this to be over fast as possible, so she started moving her tongue around the tip of his shaft. His grip tightened as and he started thrusting, pressing himself into her throat.

“I can’t breathe.” She thought to herself. Trying to finish him, she grabbed what didn’t fit into her mouth and rubbed it in time with him. She wondered how long they had been in there, it felt like an eternity and she didn’t want Weiss to come looking.

He started picking up speed and grunted, crushing her skull in his grip. His cum flooded her mouth and throat. Ruby swallowed franticly trying to clear her airways. He pulled his pants up and left the room. Ruby used the mirror above his dresser to clean herself off and headed back to Weiss.

“He was a little mad that I forgot to tell him I wasn’t coming home last night, but I’m not in trouble.” Ruby lied easily.

“What’s wrong? I can always tell when your pretending to be ok.” Weiss said with that same worried look Ruby hated.

“It’s just that I’ve never shared this with anyone before. I’ve been doing everything I can to hide it. It’s hard to pull everything out and let you see it.” Ruby said going with a different truth, wanting more than anything to just reach over and grab a razor from the desk to make the disgust she felt go away.

“I want you to talk to me about it when you feel like you need to hurt yourself, and I want you to talk to me about your problems. Is that all the razors?” Weiss asked.

“Yes Weiss, that’s all.” Ruby lied, she just needed one. Especially after what just happened.

Weiss let out a breath and said “Why do you lie to me like that? I want nothing but the truth from now on, and no half-truths like when you came in.” Weiss said, exasperated.

“I’m sorry I don’t want to lie to you, there are two in the bathroom medicine cabinet.” Ruby said not meeting Weiss’s eyes. She was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. She felt Weiss’s breath on her neck, it sent shivers down her spine when Weiss spoke.

“Are you thinking about doing it right now?” Weiss said, she sounded sad and a little hurt. Ruby would do anything to make Weiss happy, to chase that sadness from her voice.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to worry about me so much.” Ruby said promising herself that she would tell Weiss the truth about everything, except her father.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby and Weiss sat on a bench at the local park. Ruby watched with a smile as Weiss threw some pellets into the water for the ducks. Weiss turned catching Ruby staring. She gave her a lopsided smile as she returned Ruby’s gaze. Ruby loved that smile, she inched herself closer. She stopped just a couple of inches from it. She was surprised when Weiss suddenly closed the distance. Their lips met gently pressing into each other.

Ruby closed her eyes, this was the greatest moment of her life. She opened her eyes as they broke apart, but Weiss was gone. Replaced by her father. She shot awake. “What the hell brain!” she mumbled to herself. She was disturbed by the first part of the dream. Why was she kissing Weiss?

She glanced at the clock, it read 8:30am. Deciding that her dream didn’t mean anything, Ruby got up and headed to shower. It was Saturday and Weiss was picking her up at 11:20. Sun and Coco had gathered the group for a movie at noon.

Ruby stepped into the warm water, thinking about what she had heard about the movie. It was about vampires and werewolves at war or something. She gave up on remembering the title, letting her mind wonder back to the dream she had.

Weiss was her best friend, the only friend she trusted to see her arms. Ruby couldn’t like her, plus Ruby wasn’t sure she was gay let alone Weiss. She didn’t realize how long she was in the shower until the water went cold. She stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel.

Once back in her room, Ruby threw on some jeans and a dark red v-neck shirt. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was 10:15. She had about an hour before Weiss would be there. Ruby noticed a missed text from her.

“You awake? We don’t want to be late.” Ruby just rolled her eyes. Weiss was never late.

“I just got out of the shower. I’ll be ready when you get here.” Ruby replied.

She was excited to spend time with her friends, but she didn’t want to spend her money on it. Ruby sneaked down the hall and into her father’s room. She didn’t want to wake him, but saw that he was still passed out drunk on the floor next to his bed.

She found his wallet on his dresser and took forty out. Twenty for the movie and twenty for her get out of here fund. Ruby worked hard in track to get a scholarship. She needed one to get out of here right after school, but saved what she could anyway.

Ruby stashed the twenty inside the frame of the photo of her and Yang with their mom that Ruby kept on her side table. She put the other bill into her wallet and grabbed a black zip up hoodie. She used the extra time to tidy up her room, remembering Weiss telling her how filthy it was. She had just finished making her bed when her phone vibrated.

“I’m leaving now.” Good Weiss was on her way. She had about ten minutes. She zipped up her hoodie halfway and happily jogged down the stairs. Ruby put on her regular black converse and headed out to wait.

Shortly after Weiss pulled into the driveway. Ruby jumped in with a smile. Before she had even put on her seatbelt Weiss said “How are you feeling today Ruby?”

“I’m doing ok, excited to spend time with everyone today.” She replied with a small grin.

“It’s nice to see you in such a good mood." Weiss said flashing that wonderful smile Ruby’s way. Weiss pulled out of the driveway and into the street, turning towards the theater.

“How are you Weiss?” Ruby asked hoping Weiss would talk about herself instead of her.

“I’m just fine. Although I am a little worried about meeting Coco’s girlfriend. Coco is bringing her stepbrother, Yatsuhashi, too. Remember him? Weiss said stopping at a light.

“Of course, I do! Yatsu is awesome! What’s the deal with the girlfriend? I know they have been going out for a little over a month, what was her name?” Ruby was happy to be gossiping about their friends.

“Velvet. I’m glad Nora talked Coco into letting us meet her.” Weiss said as she pulled into a parking garage. She parked the car and the pair got out, walking the last block to the theater.

As they got closer they could see their friends idling around. Sun and Neptune were chatting with Ren and Nora, while Pyrrha tried to flirt with Jaune, unsuccessfully. Blake, who had been leaning against the wall reading a book, looked up and waved as they approached.

Not long after Ruby spotted Yatsu step around a corner at the end of the building, followed by Coco, who had a new brown haired girl that must be Velvet, linked around the elbow.

Sun turned and said “Finally! Movie starts soon, we need to get tickets.” A round of introductions and they headed inside.

Soon Ruby was nestled between Weiss and Neptune armed to the teeth with all kinds of snacks. She watched a girl in tight leather crouch on a balcony. “She’s kinda hot.” Ruby thought, noticing that she also had an amazing accent. Weiss had an accent, it didn’t slip out often but sometimes that hint of German snuck into her speech. It was so cute!

Ruby realized that she had been spacing out and had no idea why the leather clad girl was gunning down a subway station and decided to focus on the film.

On their way, out of the building, Ruby caught herself watching Weiss walking in front of her. She remembered her dream. What the hell? Why was she thinking about that? She didn’t know.

Her and Weiss said goodbye to their friends and headed for the car. Weiss was excitedly talking about the movies ending and had let her adorable accent slip a little, making Ruby smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been sitting in a hospital with a family member, he is ok though. I had the week off for that and my sisters wedding. Because I am going to be back at work the chapters might come out less frequently. This is my first attempt at creative writing in general. So thanks for the comments about my formatting, I hope it's fixed. I enjoy reading the comments, they make me feel like I don't suck as bad as I think. Let me know if there is something I can improve.  
> Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearly sunset when Weiss dropped Ruby off back at home. She went inside and found that her dad wasn’t drunk yet. He had also cleaned the house of all the empty bottles. She followed the sound of him moving around into the kitchen, and found him making burgers. It looked like he had picked up some potato salad and chips too. Tai plated the food and put it on the table. He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

“Want one?” He asked. Ruby thought about it and decided that the worst that could happen already had. By the time, they finished dinner Ruby had already downed two and a half. Her dad had already moved on to whiskey.

They plopped onto the couch together and Tai turned the T.V on to a football game. Ruby didn’t know what was going on but cheered along anyway deciding to cheer for the opposite team as her dad. She enjoyed these rare instances when her dad peaked out from the man that was now her father.

Ruby woke up with a massive headache. She was in her room, but didn’t remember how she got there or why she was naked. She turned around and saw the bare chest of her father next to her. She liked that she couldn’t remember what had happened last night. She didn’t even feel the need to cut.

Ruby climbed out of bed and put on a black tank top and her sweatpants with the roses, before heading downstairs. There were six empty beer bottles on the coffee table, with a half bottle of whiskey. She grabbed the empty bottles and threw them in the trash. She picked up the remaining bottle and thought “I wonder what this tastes like.” Ruby took a small sip and coughed as the burning sensation traveled down her throat.

She took the bottle into the kitchen and placed it in the freezer with the others. She looked around and was glad to see the mess from dinner had already been cleaned. The doorbell rang and Ruby wondered who it was. She opened the door to a panicky Weiss.

“Hey! What’s up?” Ruby asked with a smile.

“What’s up? I woke up to a bunch of scary texts from you! Then you didn’t answer my calls!” Weiss hugged her, pulled back and asked “Why do you smell like beer?”

“Umm I had a couple with my dad while we watched the game last night.” Ruby replied as Weiss pushed her way in. Ruby followed her to the couch, wondering why she was so upset.

“Ruby are you sure you’re ok? The texts you sent me scared me a little.” Weiss said looking sad, worried and mad all at the same time.

“I’m fine, I just had a little too much last night. Don’t worry Weiss.” Ruby said still wondering what this was about.

“Don’t you _dare_ lie to me, Ruby Rose!” Weiss shouted, making Ruby jump.

“You promised. You said you would tell me the truth.” Weiss said in such a sad tone that Ruby wanted to slap herself for causing Weiss to use it. Weiss took a deep breath and looked Ruby in the eye, grabbing her hand.

“Are you having suicidal thoughts Ruby?” Weiss asked in a much calmer tone. After a brief pause she answered.

“Sometimes.” Ruby admitted quietly. She was horrified to see tears in Weiss’s eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I want you to talk to me about that kind of thing. I can’t lose you to this Ruby.” Weiss said in between sobs.

“I just don’t want you to spend your time and energy worrying about me.” Ruby hated seeing Weiss like this, she just wanted her to smile and laugh like she used to, before Ruby went and messed up her life.

“When will you get it through your fucking head!? I care about you, I spend more time and energy wondering about what you aren’t telling me than what you do. So, if that is really the reason then you should just talk to me about what is going on in that head of yours.” Weiss said, she sounded annoyed.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her, burring her white hair into her shoulder. She rubbed Weiss’s back in slow circles, trying anything she could to calm Weiss down. “I’m sorry Weiss, please don’t cry.” Weiss grabbed Ruby’s arms and turned them over, checking for any new cuts. She smiled and wiped her eyes glad that she didn’t see any. Ruby was just as happy to see only healed wounds.

Weiss left as soon as she was sure that Ruby wasn’t going to do anything. Weiss’s sister Winter was back from a trip to Germany and their family was going to dinner.

Ruby ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She grabbed a disposable razor and crushed it, pulling out the blade. She raised and pressed it against the skin of her right forearm. After a few minutes, she threw it across the room in a rage. How could she do that to Weiss? She couldn’t no matter how much better it would make her feel.

Ruby found her phone under the couch and plugged it in. She turned it on and pulled up her messenger, wanting to check the messages she sent Weiss the night before, which read.

“Weiss, you know you’re my best friend?”

“You’re so strong and kind, you would do just fine without me.”

“ya, our friends would take such good care of you if I was gone.”

They ended at 4am. She got the first message back at 9.

“Ruby are you ok?”

“Your scaring me.”

“Talk to me!”

“Answer your phone damn it!”

There were 5 missed calls.

“Don’t do anything I’m coming over!”

Fuck! The image of Weiss panicking made her want to go find that razor. She heard her father start stumbling down the stairs.

Ruby moved into the kitchen and stopped at the fridge, pulling a bottle that said rum on it. She poured him a glass. Weiss’s tear stained face popped into her mind and she poured another for herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Weiss looked out the window in front of her desk. It was Sunday night and she had been reading her notes, studying for the makeup quizzes that she and Ruby had to make up for skipping school Friday. She had long given up on concentrating and was just thinking about what had happened with Ruby.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her sister standing there looking down at her. “What is wrong Weiss? It seems like you have been distracted all day.” Winter said

“Nothing, just a friend of mine is having a tough time right now and I’m a bit worried.” Weiss replied.

Winter pulled the chair Weiss was sitting in around face the room and sat on her bed. “What is going on with this friend? I have never known you to worry so much about a person.” Winter said with a frown.

“She cuts. I also learned today that she has been having suicidal thoughts. I’ve just been trying to figure out the cause. I thought maybe it was something wrong at home. I was there last week and there were empty bottles everywhere. I thought maybe her father was an abusive drunk, but I was there today and everything seemed normal.” Weiss said, happy to have someone to talk to about this.

“Just because they cleaned doesn’t mean he is not abusive, and he could still be an alcoholic.” Winter said.

“That’s true but Ruby said they “watched the game last night”, I don’t know what that means but she was very cheery about it.” Weiss said hoping Winter could put together something she missed.

“What made you think it may be abuse in the first place?” Winter asked.

“The way she rushes me into her room when he is home. She has also never left me alone with him. Almost like she is trying to protect me from something he might do. That is of I can even get her to let me come over.” Weiss replied frowning at how the pieces weren’t falling into place.

“That is odd. It seems you care deeply for this girl. You put so much time and effort into noticing such small details as well as trying to figure out what they mean.” Winter stated with a small smile.

“She is my best friend. I just want her to be ok.” Weiss frowned, she needed to figure out what was causing Ruby so much pain.

“If you want to help her just keep being there for her. She will tell you what is wrong when she is ready, so don’t agonize over it.” With that Winter left closing the door behind her.

* * *

Weiss walked into the library and sat at the table she always did for the first hour of school. Ruby wasn’t there yet so she pulled out her notes and started reading through them absent mindedly. She was interrupted by Ruby sitting down with Sun and Neptune.

“So, as you both know our dads have been living together for quite some time.” Sun said catching both girl’s attention.

“They are finally getting hitched, and are going away for the weekend to celebrate.” Neptune said flatly not caring for his soon to be brother’s theatrics.

“Ya! We are going to throw a party while they are gone! The whole gang plus everyone is inviting their clubs. As a councilman, I already invited the student council Weiss so don’t worry about it, and Pyrrha invited the track team Ruby.” Sun said happily.

Neptune lead Sun off to class promising to send the details to them later. The rest of the day passed normally for them.

Weiss had plans with Coco after school, she climbed into her car and waited for her to find it.

They pulled up to their favorite coffee house and ordered their usual. Once they had taken a seat Coco said “What’s going on Weiss? You haven’t been acting like your normal self lately.”

“It’s not me that has something going on Coco. I ca” Weiss started before Coco cut her off. “It’s Ruby. I know. I’ve seen her wrists.”

“What? When?” Weiss asked a little hurt that she had talked to Coco about it and not her.

“I saw them at lunch on Thursday. Her sleeves lifted a bit. I’m more concerned about you. Ruby is hurting for some reason and we can all see you are helping her with it, but don’t let it drag you down. If it is serious enough get her some help. You can’t do everything by yourself.” Coco said gently, taking Weiss’s hand.

* * *

Weiss was standing behind the dressing screen considering her closet. She was already in some ice blue jeans and matching converse. She was trying to decide between wearing a half buttoned white dress shirt or a white ruffled blouse.

“Ruby, a button up or a blouse?” She asked, Ruby just replied “Blouse.” Not needing to see the options.

Ruby had already decided to wear her normal clothes, trading her red hoodie for her track jacket. Weiss came out and looked at herself. She noticed Ruby looking at her from her place lounging on the bed and her heart fluttered.

Damn, why was Ruby so cute? Weiss was a little flustered with the situation. She had had a crush on Ruby since they met, but she couldn’t just put the moves on her. Not when Ruby was so fragile. Weiss turned and saw Ruby look away rather quickly, like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t.

What was that? No Ruby was definitely not checking her out. Weiss was sure Ruby was straight, she had dated both Neptune and Jaune in the time she knew her. Even so she was secretly hoping that Ruby was looking. Weiss wore the uncomfortable jeans for a reason, they made her butt and legs look great and she would be going to the party with her.

“Ready?” Ruby asked with that adorable tilted head smile she used.

“Yes, let’s go.” Weiss said following Ruby out of the room. Enjoying the view as she trailed just behind her friend while they walked the two blocks to Sun and Neptune’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got sent home from work today, after spending 4 hours waiting for the machine I work on to come back online. So the entire story is finished, I just need to type it. I might have everything up by the end of the day. That said I also have part 2 started, I didn't plan on it but I like this universe to much. It's easy to write because I have been through some of what the characters have. I hope you have a great day. :)


	9. Chapter 9

The party turned out to be much bigger than Ruby thought. She had spent a good part of the night hiding the amount of drinks she had from Weiss, usually they drank about the same amount and became equally drunk. Having been drinking so much lately though, Ruby had twice as much as Weiss and they were just getting past buzzed. The noise from the party had started giving her a headache.

Ruby headed to the den upstairs glad to see it empty. She didn’t realize she had been followed by Weiss until she heard the door click shut.

“It’s so noisy down there.” Weiss said, mirroring Ruby’s thoughts.

Ruby walked over and stood next to Weiss, who was still standing next to the door. Weiss had that smile on her face again. That along with the way her clothes clung to her body was making Ruby crazy. She just wanted to hold her.

Ruby stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Weiss’s waist. She looked up into her face and realized she was much closer to that pretty smile than she thought. Suddenly their lips met. They were so soft. Ruby pushed her tongue against them, tasting Weiss’s vanilla lip gloss, surprised when they parted.

Ruby pushed Weiss against the wall as she twisted her tongue around Weiss’s. She moved her hands from Weiss’s waist, under her shirt and up her sides. Ruby loved the feel of Weiss’s soft curves in her hands. She moved up further stopping as her thumb met the rim of Weiss’s bra.

She wondered what Weiss’s breasts felt like. She moved her hands up pushing the bra out of the way. Ruby gently ran her hands over Weiss’s small breasts, they were so soft. She moved over placing light kisses behind Weiss’s ear. She was so focused on what she was doing she didn’t notice Weiss grab her butt and pull her closer.

Ruby stopped, realizing that this was exactly the same as the first time her father touched her. Except she was doing it to Weiss. She ran. Out the door, down the stairs and out into the night. Ruby stopped at the door to her house, her lungs and legs burned.

Ruby grabbed whatever bottle her father had left on the coffee table and took several long swigs as she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Finding the razor, she had thrown earlier in the week, she dug the razor into her arm, over and over again. Creating several new gashes across both arms, until she worked off the panic she felt.

She reached for the bottle and took another swig. Ruby froze. She was the same as her father. She had gotten drunk and touched Weiss.

“What have I done…” She whispered, no. she would never be like him, she would never hurt Weiss. She would make sure of it.

* * *

Weiss was shocked. She had finally gotten to make out with Ruby, but she just ran out. Why? She needed to know. She took a moment to gain her composure, and started down the stairs. She was frantically looking around the party, the thought she found her, but the jacket she was looking at said P. Nikos. She whipped around, bumping into Blake.

“Oh, sorry Blake. Have you seen Ruby?”

“She ran out the front door a couple minutes ago.” Blake replied turning to continue talking to Coco. Who gave Weiss a meaningful look and a nod.

It took Weiss a lot longer than Ruby to reach her house. Weiss ran up the steps, seeing the door was open. She burst in and took the stairs two at a time. The bathroom light was on, lighting up the hallway. Weiss flew to the doorway.

There was blood all over the floor and there was green glass shattered everywhere, with some reddish-brown liquid pooling around it. “Ruby what did you do?” she muttered to herself. Weiss’s went straight to Ruby’s room, but didn’t find her. “Where did she go?” Weiss thought to herself as she reentered the hall.

She looked around and noticed the door to Yang’s room was slightly ajar, she had never seen it like that. It was always closed. Weiss threw it the rest of the way open and saw Ruby sitting on the edge of the bed, blood dripping from her elbows onto the faded yellow duvet.

Ruby was covered in blood and was fiddling with something, Weiss knew immediately what she was doing. She was tying a noose.

“Ruby what are you doing!?” Weiss yelled pushing towards her.

“Leave me alone Weiss. It’s for the best.” Ruby said keeping her attention on the knot she was working on.

“I don’t understand! How is _this_ for the best? _Please_ Ruby explain it to me!” Weiss couldn’t fathom how Ruby thought this was the right thing to do.

“Please Weiss, just go. I need to do this. I need to protect you from me.” Ruby said carrying the finished noose towards the door less closet.

Weiss moved forward and grabbed the end of the rope. “How will this protect me?” She yanked the rope from Ruby’s hands and threw it to the floor across the room.

“Let me do this Weiss! I’m not going to let myself hurt you like my dad hurts me!”


	10. Chapter 10

What? Weiss didn’t understand what Ruby meant by that. “Ruby you have never hurt me.” She said trying to calm Ruby down.

“Yes, I did! I got drunk and hurt you, just like my dad.” Ruby said, sliding to the floor and curling in on herself as she started sobbing. “I don’t want to be like him.”

“Ruby look at me, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Stop it! Stop pretending like it isn’t true!” Ruby half sobbed half yelled out.

“What did you do Ruby?” Weiss asked gently, trying to understand how Ruby went from kissing her to this anguish.

“I TOUCHED YOU!” She started crying harder, her shoulders shaking violently with every sob. “Just like him…”

No that couldn’t be right. Was Ruby saying her dad had molested her? She desperately needed more information. Weiss looked up and saw that Ruby had started rocking back and forth.

“It’s not the same.” Weiss said, hoping to bring Ruby out of this thought process. “You haven’t done anything wrong.” She repeated. “I need you to tell me about your dad Ruby.” Weiss said, her only response was Ruby shaking her head.

“Just let me go Weiss. It starts with kissing, but it turns to groping, then it gets so much worse. I’m not going to hurt you like that.” Ruby said with a sudden eerie calmness. She stood up and shoved past Weiss running from the room with Weiss on her heels.

Ruby picked up the razor from the puddle on the floor, she aimed it for the artery in her wrist. Weiss kicked her arm hard, before she could place it, making Ruby drop it.

“Ruby it’s not the same.” Weiss said kneeling in front of Ruby, cupping her face forcing Ruby to look at her. “I wanted you to touch me.” She said. She leaned down and gave Ruby a kiss on the forehead.

Ruby was suddenly so calm. Weiss was glad that Ruby allowed her so clean and bandage her arms, some of her fear removed. The gashes weren’t as deep as she had thought, there were just so many, none would need stiches thankfully.

Weiss pulled Ruby up and took her to her room, sitting her on the edge of her bed. Ruby seemed almost catatonic. Weiss grabbed a tank top from the pile on the floor of the closet. She reached for the hem of Ruby’s shirt and pulled it over her head, seeing Ruby cringe at her touch.

Weiss did the same with her pants, after replacing the shirt with the tank. Ruby was in a tank and her underwear, but it was good enough. Ruby wouldn’t need anything more to protect her, Weiss wasn’t leaving. She took off her own pants and threw them on the floor, they were to tight to sleep in.

She pulled Ruby up into bed and tucked her in. Weiss climbed in and pulled Ruby so her head was resting on her shoulder. “Ruby does your dad still touch you?” Weiss asked gently. She just needed confirmation.

“Yes, when he is drunk.” Ruby replied so softly Weiss almost couldn’t hear her.

“How bad is it Ruby? Does he just touch you or…” Weiss couldn’t even finish the sentence, she prayed that he only molested her. Weiss had been so focused on saving Ruby that she didn’t pay much attention to anything she had said.

“It depends on his mood and how drunk he is. When he is still sober she just touches me. If he is drunk but can still walk straight and seem normal than he wants a blow job. Any more and I just hope he passes out, it gets so much worse.” Ruby said. She was starting to cry again. Weiss could feel her shoulder becoming moist. The answer broke Weiss’s heart.

“How long?” Weiss wanted to hear that it was recent. That she had noticed Ruby’s pain right away.

“The first time was the day after Yang’s funeral.”

Years. He had been putting his filthy hands on her the whole time she had known Ruby. It was never happening again.

* * *

Ruby couldn’t believe what she had just told Weiss. She had spent so much time and energy into hiding it. She felt so tired, and Weiss was so comfortable to snuggle. She felt her bare legs on hers. It was so weird. Ruby had been held like this before, usually with less clothes.

The only other time she had clothes on was when she tried to tell Uncle Qrow what her father was doing. He just told her to stop fighting back, she would get less bruises that way. He had told her not to tell anyone else because she would get into trouble.

But laying there with Weiss holding her was different, Weiss was holding her gently. She wasn’t forcing Ruby to stay there with her. She found herself drifting off muttering a simple confession before the soft darkness took over. “I think I love you.”

* * *

A few weeks had past. Ruby was packing up some things from her room and Weiss was in Yang’s. She was looking for something that Ruby could take with her to her new foster parent’s house, when she knocked over a photo.

The frame had broken, Weiss pulled the photo out of the shattered glass. It was of Ruby’s family. They looked so happy with her mom still here. Weiss looked down at the frame and noticed there was an envelope. She bent down and picked it up, turning it over to see that it had Ruby’s name scrawled on the front.

She took it straight to Ruby. “Look what I found in Yang’s room.” She said handing it to Ruby.

* * *

Ruby recognized the hand writing. Yang? She opened the fold and pulled out a piece of paper. She was shocked to see a wad of cash inside the letter.

_Hey Ruby,_

_I have hidden this where I know only you will find it. I’ve enclosed all the money I can get my hands on. Please take it and run. Get away from here before he gets his filthy hands on you. I’m so sorry Ruby. I just can’t do this anymore._

_I’m sorry that I am leaving you alone. I just can’t get rid of the disgust and guilt I feel. This hatred I feel for myself at letting this happen. I lost my baby today. He killed my August. He raped me, knocked me up and “got rid of it”._

_Don’t let that happen to you Ruby. Get far away from here. I love you so much and I’m so sorry about this._

_Please take care of yourself Ruby._

_Yang_

 

Ruby’s tears added to the stains already on the letter, smearing the ink. She folded it up and started putting it in the envelope, there was something in it. She turned it over and a key dropped into her hand. Ruby recognized it as the key to the motorcycle Yang had inherited from Grandpa, Bumblebee.

She grabbed her suitcase and took Weiss’s hand and headed out. Leaving this hell behind her and stepping into her new life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of the series. Stay tuned for part two for Tai's punishment and White Rose cuteness, while Weiss helps Ruby recover.


End file.
